dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 43
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 43 is the forty-third chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on May 19th, 2016, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 11. Plot At the Kurusu House Miia is seen relaxing in her room, but she quickly finds herself to be very bored since Kimihito is working. Since she has an independent activity pass she decides to see if any of the other girls wish to go shopping. Miia finds Meroune teaching Papi and Suu so she is unable to go out. When Miia asks why Meroune is teaching the two when it is not her turn Papi and Suu reveal that they enjoy it when anyone but Miia teaches them things, as Miia is too strict and does not actually know a lot of information. With Meroune, Papi, and Suu busy Miia decides to go out by herself, but is stopped by Rachnera who says she envies how Miia can just lay around and do what she pleases, and suggests Miia should get a part-time job or do some cultural studies. Miia initially calls Rachnera a hypocrite, as she thinks the Arachne is just as lazy as she is, but is shocked to learn that Rachnera has a job selling her Spider Silk to laboratories for scientific study and that she has been giving part of the money she earns to Kimihito to help cover her living expenses. Overhearing the conversation, Meroune reveals she too has been repaying Kimihito for her living expenses with money her mother sends, as she is not allowed to have a job because she is a princess. Centorea also suggests Miia take the opportunity to get a part-time job. When Miia says she would talk it over with Kimihito, Centorea reveals she already has, as she is also looking to get a job as an instructor at a nearby kendo hall. Feeling bad for not helping Kimihito pay for her expenses, Miia begins looking for a job. Her first attempt at getting a job at a local convenience store ends with her getting rejected, not because of a lack of skill but because her large Lamia body is too large and would make it difficult and impractical for her to work in such a small store, a problem the store manager notes might hamper her job search anywhere and not just at the store. Seeing as most human-based businesses are not suitable to hire Liminals, Miia next tries to getting a position at Sports Club Kobold. Polt is happy to hire her, as a trainer as the recent popularity of the Club has resulted in a staff shortage. Since Miia does not know much about athletic training Polt has her leading groups in stretches, which results in most of the male clients ogling at Miia's and Polt's breasts. As the class continues Miia forgets that her body is far more flexible than her human students' and starts to do stretches that can only be done by Lamias. This ends with all of the students injuring themselves, and Polt regrettably having to let Miia go. Seeing as a job in the city is too difficult Miia blackmails Ms. Smith into bringing her to Onsen Town. Miia tries at first getting a job at the Farm but soon finds herself intensely off-put when Cathyl and Merino reveal the job would be selling her breast milk. Other extra-species run businesses also do not turn out to be good options, as working with Yukio at the Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort would cause her to hibernate from the cold and working with Liz at TALIO is not possible because the organization is too professionalized and would not be hiring part-timers. Just when she is about to give up, Miia is found by Ils Nineta, who is interested in hiring Miia to reprise her villain role in her next magical-girl show, to which Miia accepts. However, when Miia arrives at the Inari Shrine she finds that she is very popular with the elderly visitors of the shrine as live snakes are considered good omens in Shinto. When the shrine's head priest returns and confronts Ils over trying to hold another unauthorized show Ils makes the excuse that she was thinking of hiring Miia to be a shrine maiden. While the priest is fine with the idea, he notes the Miia lives too far away for it be a practical job, opting instead to get her a job as a shrine maiden at his brother's shrine, which is closer to the Kurusu House, where Miia quickly gains popularity with the shrine's more younger visitors. While working at her new job, Miia notices Centorea walking home and asks how the Centaur's job search went. Centorea is not pleased, revealing that kendo is only treated as a sport and not actual combat, and that she takes it too seriously to teach properly. Centorea is then shocked to learn Miia has found a job before she could and is left dejected. However, just as this happen Ms. Smith arrives with the intent of offering Centorea a job. Smith reveals that three "rogue Liminals" which normally are not even allowed to leave their own countries have entered Japan, and she wants Centorea to act as security for Kimihito. Centorea asks if Kimihito is in danger, but Smith reassures her that it is just a precaution as Kimihito somehow always manages to get himself involved in situations when new extra-species arrive. With no actual threat Smith can't have M.O.N. protect him, so she sees hiring Centorea as unofficial security to be the best option. Centorea gladly accepts, as she sees protecting Kimihito as her original duty anyway. As Centorea promises to protect Kimihito from any "Knaves", an insect-like figure watches ominously from a distance. |} |} Key Events *Miia searches for a part time job and gets one as a Shrine Maiden. *Miia, Centorea, Meroune and Kimihito discuss Lala's uncanny ability to appear and disappear from their attention. *It's revealed that some of the homestays have an income to support Kimihito. **Rachnera sells her silk to science labs, Mero recieves money from her mother, and Cerea tries to teach Kendo. *It's revealed that, aside from Lala, each member of the household takes turns teaching Papi and Suu basic knowledge about the world. **Miia is their least favorite teacher while Rachnera is their most favorite. *It's implied that Cathyl might be developing feelings for Kimihito, as she reminisces that he was far more gentle and attentive in milking her than the farmer is. *Smith suspects that the criminal Liminals that entered the country may be after Kimihito, and therefore hires Cerea to bodyguard him. Trivia * Miia's uniform as seen in the chapter's title image is reminiscent of the konbini store clerk uniform. * Lala is the fifth homestay to be seen fully naked by Kimihito. * Rohe, Rus, Bisque and Kalolo from Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online make cameos in Miia's fashion magazine. *Miia says the catchphrase Uguu, which is the famous catchphrase of Ayu Tsukimiya from Kanon. Category:Chapters